Shades Of Grey
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Padme never admitted her love to Anakin, with the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashed, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter, can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?
1. Chapter 1

**_WHAT IF_**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

**_PROLOGUE.  
_**

The ship slammed into the ground, pluming black smoke, coughing, Obi-wan pulled himself to his feet. The force of the crash had thrown him out of his seat, beside him Ahsoka groaned. Crouching in front of her, Obi-wan reached out toward her, "Ahsoka, are you alright?"**  
**

"I think so," grasping her Master's hand, she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Helping Ahsoka out of their smoking ship, Obi-wan shook his head. "I don't know," they had crashed on Granus IV, an uninhabited planet in the Mid Rim. He gasped as searing pain erupted along the left side of his ribs, he staggered sideways and would have fallen if Ahsoka hadn't held him upright.

"Master!" Ahsoka lowered Obi-wan to the rough rocky ground, "you're hurt."

"Broken ribs..." Obi-wan closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "... I think..."

biting her lip, Ahsoka frowned, "we need help." On an uninhabited planet, it was hardly likely.

xxx

"A ship's crashed!" Ayleth ran towards their camp, her eyes wide; at fifteen, she was the youngest of the 'Sky Resistance'.

Anakin's head lifted from his meditation, he stood in one fluid motion, "where?"

"You can see the ship from here," Ayleth swallowed, "there might be survivors." if there were, they had to help them.

The other seven in their group stood, Malkyn smiled at her, "don't worry, if there's anyone alive, we'll find them."

Anakin nodded, "alright. Ayleth, Krea, Vezian, Evain, stay here and make some room in case there's anyone injured." He looked at the others, "let's go."

xxx

Obi-wan's face was screwed up in pain, his breathing harsh and ragged. "You... should go," he told Ahsoka, "find... help."

"This is an uninhabited planet," Ahsoka shook her head, "I don't think there's anyone_"

She broke off at the sound of speeders approaching, "ok, so maybe there are people here." They still didn't know if the people were coming to save them, or kill them though. Igniting her lightsaber, Ahsoka stood watching the five speeders coming towards them.

x

Anakin saw the lightsaber and frowned, the Troguta girl wasn't old enough to be a Jedi Knight, 'a Padawan then'. He closed his eyes, the last thing he needed wast to be recognised, sighing he shook his head, he couldn't leave them either.

he brought his speeder to a stop, sensing, more than seeing, Malkyn, Absolon, Fendrel and Thea stop behind him. He saw the sagged figure lying against the side of the smoking remains of the ship, "take him." he told Malkyn, "get him back to camp."

"Hey!" The Troguta girl blocked him, "you're not taking him anywher until I know who you are."

Snorting, Anakin shook his head, "we saw your ship crash and came to help you." He shrugged, turning away from her and her injured master. "If you'd rather stay and watch your Master die, it's fine by me."

Retracting her lightsaber, Ahsoka shook her head, "I'm sorry, I was just being careful." Stepping out of the way, she let Malkyn lift the Jedi up_

'No.' Anakin walked closer, 'it can't be'. Obi-wan's eyes were closed, his brow creased with pain. Scowling, Anakin turned away and walked back to his speeder. "Choose a speeder and get on," he tossed over his shoulder at the padawan. The sooner Obi-wan was gone, the better.

xx

They didn't go far, the camp was only two minutes away from where their ship had gone down. Leaping off, she watched as the leader walked straight passed Obi-wan, she could have sworn he glared at her unconscious master.

"Who are you?" She asked, standing close to Obi-wan as he was lifted off the speeder.

The tall, broad shouldered man shrugged, "I'm Malkyn." he smiled at her, "we're the Sky Resistance."

The Sky Resistance? This was the Resistance Fighter group that was known galaxy wide? She blinked and followed the others inside the 'camp'; it was two ships, landed side by side, a fire burned a meter from the loading ramps casting orange light through the darkness.

Obi-wan was carried into one of the ships, the leader was waiting, he lifted him from Malkyn's shoulders, then dropped him onto one of the beds. "Hey!" Striding forward, Ahsoka glared at him, "what is your problem?"

"He is," scowling down at Obi-wan, he shook his head, "he is the reason my mother is dead."

x

Striding out of the ship, Anakin growled and clenched his left hand into a fist. Why did it have to be Obi-wan? gritting his teeth, Anakin snarled. his former master would need medical attention, which meant they would have to leave. Closing is eyes, he took a deep breath. "We're leaving," he knew that his team would hear him, "we're leaving right now."

He walked back onto his ship, Ayleth followed him, "you know him, don't you?"

"he used to be my Master," he would never lie to her, to any of them, "but that was before I left."

xx

Obi-wan groaned, blinking he opened his eyes. "Ahsoka?"

"Right here master," She knelt beside him, "we're on a ship, the pilot is taking us to get you some help."

Frowning, Obi-wan slowly sat up, "who?"

"Someone who can't wait to get rid of you."

He stepped out of the cockpit, and Obi-wan gaped in shock as he stared at his former padawn, "Anakin."


	2. Chapter 2

**_SHADES OF GREY.  
_**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

**_CHAPTER TWO.  
_**

Obi-wan frowned at Anakin's hostile glare, this was not the Anakin he remembered, he could feel the anger and grief raging within him. "What happened to you?" No one knew why he had left, he had simply disappeared.

Shaking his head, Anakin laughed incredulously, it was a short, bitter, angry laugh. "What do you think happened, _Master_." He spat the last word like it was a curse, his jaw clenched tight with barely controlled fury as he spoke.

Ahsoka shot a glare at Anakin, before looking acbk at Obi-wan. "He said that you were the reason his mother was dead."

"What?!" Obi-wan stared at Anakin in horror, "how am I responsible for you mother's death?" he winced in pain as he shook his head, "I didn't do anything_"

"No, you didn't do anything." Anakin stalked closer, "I told you about the 'dreams' I was having, and you convinced me that they meant nothing." his vicious glare bore into Obi-wan's eyes, "what was it you said... '_Dreams pass in time_'..." Standing in front of him, Anakin shook his head, "I _trusted _you." he snarled, "I _listened _to your 'advice', and because of that I didn't find my mother in time to save her."

Closing his eyes, Obi-wan took a ragged breath, "I didn't know they were visions Anakin."

'You're still the reason she's dead," Anakin snapped, "If I'd gone to her sooner, she might have survived."

Seeing the devastation on her master's face, Ahsoka stood, "leave him alone."

"You don't know how tempting that is," Anakin snorted and shook his head, "but my mother would never forgive me, it's the only reason I didn't leave him to die in that crash." Glaring at Obi-wan, Anakin stalked back into the cockpit.

x

Watching him walk away, Obi-wan closed his eyes and sighed. Anakin had changed so much, he had always been easy to anger, but this... This was something else, the anger and pain of his mother's loss had changed him, but Obi-wan still felt like there was something more going on that he didn't know.

Why had Anakin left? Blaming him for his mother's death was one thing, but to leave the Jedi Order over it? Something had made Anakin leave, and he intended to find out what it was.

Shaking his head, Obi-wan groaned and leaned back against the wall.

"Master?"

Smiling tightly, Obi-wan looked at Ahsoka, "I'll be alright." If he was lucky, all he had was broken ribs.

Looking toward the cockpit, Ahsoka raised her eyebrows, "you never said he was psychotic."

"That's because he wasn't," Obi-wan sighed softly, "the Anakin I knew was, wild and reckless and impulsive." But he had never been like this, not 'psychotic', as Ahsoka put it. He was just angry and grieving...

And apparently blaming him.

"He's still like that," Ayleth smiled at them, "he's not always angry." Sitting opposite them, the fifteen year old shrugged. "I think having you here just brings everything back."

Obi-wan shook his head, "I honestly don't understand." he understood how Anakin could be angry, he even understood Anakin blaming him, "why did he leave?" He asked Ayleth, "do you know?"

Ducking her head, she shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you," looking up, Ayleth sighed, "he doesn't like to talk about it and he doesn't like anyone to know about it."

"He doesn't have a lot of rules," Malkyn put in, joining Ayleth. "But talking about anything 'Jedi' related is a big 'no-no'."

Nodding, Obi-wan winced in pain. "So, where are we going?"

"To the nearest planet with a medical facility," Anakin called back.

Ayleth and Malkyn hissed and glanced at each other, "guess he can hear us." Ayleth said with a small grin.

Nodding, Malkyn made a sideways galnce at the cockpit, "guess so."

Ahsoka frowned and stood, looking at her master, she shrugged. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

xx

"Go away."

Snorting, Ahsoka plonked herself into the co-pilot's seat, "you might 'command' them," she said nodding back towards Ayleth and Malkyn, "but I answer to Master Obi-wan."

"Then go annoy him," Anakin looked at her, "I've got nothing to say, _Snips_."

Raising her eyebrows, Ahsoka folded her arms. "My name is Ahsoka_"

"I don't care."

Shaking her head, Ahsoka folded her arms. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?" She asked, "if Master Obi-wan had known your Mother was in danger, he would have gone to help_"

"I know," Anakin glared at her, "believe me, I know what he 'would have done'." His left and clenched tight, "and maybe blaming him is stupid..." Anakin shrugged, "but it's better than blaming my self."

"It wasn't your fault either,' Ahskoa said softly, "if you want to blame anyone, blame whoever killed her."

Chuckling bitterly, Anakin closed his eyes. "I did," he said softly, his voice thick with anger, "it's why I slaughtered them."


	3. Chapter 3

**_SHADES OF GREY.  
_**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

**_CHAPTER TTHREE.  
_**

Obi-wan shook his head as he addressed the Council, Anakin had taken him to a med center on Gromas. "As soon as he has finished making repairs to his ship Anakin plans on leaving."

_"Do whatever you have to, to detain him."_ Master Windu instructed him, _"it is imperative that we talk to him."_

"Short of stuning him, I'm not sure I can get him to stay." Obi-wan shook his head, "his planning on leaving as soon as possible."

_"Do what you have to do to keep him there," _Master Windu told him, _"Master yoda and myself will be arriving a a few hours."_

Ahsoka gaped as Master Windu's hologram faded, "did he just order us to _stun _Anakin?"

Obi-wan closed his eyes and sighed, "let's hope it doesn't come to that." Anakin would never forgive him if he had to resort to that, yet if his former Padawan refused to comply with the Council's request, he would have no choice.

x

He was making repairs to his ship when Obi-wan found him, clearing his throat, Obi-wan took a deep breath. "Anakin."

"You're up already huh?" Anakin didn't look up from under his ship.

Obi-wan sighed, "Anakin, the Council wants to speak with you."

Anakin pushed himself out from under the ship and stood, "in case you haven't noticed, I don't answer to the Jedi Council anymore." he didn't answer to anyone.

"The Council is still insisting that you remain here until master Yoda and master Windu arrive."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, shrugging he turned back to his ship. "Well, if they arrive before I finish repairing the ship. I guess i can talk to them."

Obi-wan let out a relieved breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, the he frowned, "how long will it take you to fix your ship?"

Chuckling, Anakin actually flashed Obi-wan a grin, "five maybe ten minutes."

"Anakin," obi-wan closed his eyes, "please just wait here until Master Yoda arrives."

Shaking his head, Anakin snorted, "i have better things to then waste my time waiting for him."

"Is that your final answer?" Obi-wan felt a sickening stab of guilt as Anakin nodded, "then you leave me no choice."

Captain Rex fired as Obi-wan stepped aside, Anakin didn't have time to react, but as the stun blast struck him he glared at Obi-wan before he crumpled to the hanger floor.

"Hey!" Ayleth and Malkyn entered the hanger behind Obi-wan, they dropped the supplies they had been carrying to the ships and ran towards anakin, "what are you doing?!"

Obi-wan took a deep breath, motioning to Rex and his men to stop them. "He will be fine." He told the two members of Anakin's crew, "once Master Yoda and Master Windu have spoken with him, you will be free to go."

"Malkyn snarled, "we're leaving now!"

Sighing, Obi-wan shook his head, of cause they were going to make this more difficult than it already was. "Take them to one of the spare sleeping quarters and eep them there."

xx

Anakin came to with a vicious headache, for a moment he couldn't remember what had caused it... Then he sat up with a snarl_

The Force binders on his wrists jerked hard, preventing him from sitting properly. Movement at the door, drew his gaze to Obi-wan, his face twisted into a ferocious scowl, "you had no right!"

Sighing, he shook his head as Master Windu walked in. "You didn't give me a choice," Obi-wan told him, his voice filled with guilt.

Anakin scowled, "let. Me. Go." his voice was low, ominous and laced with barely controlled fury. Obi-wan glanced at Windu and waited until the older Jedi nodded, before unlocking the cuffs with a wave of his hand. Sliding from the bed, Anakin rubbed his wrists. Glaring at the two Jedi, he folded his arms. "What have you done with Ayleth and Malkyn?"

"They are being held in one of the spare sleeping quarters." Master Windu told Anakin.

"Well, you can release them." Anakin walked across the room toward the door, pausing when niether Obi-wan, or master Windu moved. "Get out of my way."

Stepping forward, Obi-wan took a deep breath. "We need your help."

Anakin snorted, "well, since you asked so nicely..." He glared at Obi-wan, "... Except you didn't ask did you?" he leaned forward, "you _told _me to stay, and _stunned _me when I said no. So I don't see why should i even consider helping you. Now, get. Out. Of My. Way!"

"Anakin, Darth Maul is alive."

That shocked him. For a moment, then he shrugged. "What are you wasting time with me for?" he asked, "go find him and kill him. After all, you beat him once. it shouldn't be too hard to beat him again." He looked at Obi-wan mockingly, "but maybe you might want to make sure you actually kill him this time."

"We cannot beat him alone," Master Windu said, "we need your help."

Anakin scowled, "did you even consider that I might actually have a reason for not wanting to stay?" he asked.

"Anakin, please." He peered into the younger man's face, looking for any trace of his former Padawan. "We need you."

"My team and I were tracking a slave trading ring," he snapped, "when you came to 'ask' me to stay, I'd just received intel on their next slave auction." glaring at obi-wan he shook his head, "at the most, we had two hours to get to the location and stop them." It was obvious that he had been unconscious for a lot longer than two hours.

Obi-wan blanched, "Anakin_"

"They we're _child_ _slavers_!"he snarled, glowering at the two Jedi. "Unlike a lot of traders, this particular group, wait until they have at least ten children before they sell them. This time, they had over twenty."

"I didn't know," Obi-wan shook his head, Anakin had given no indication that he had any reason for not wanting to stay.

Anakin shook his head. "If you'd let me go, i would have returned here so the children could receive proper medical treatment." They could have been saved, "I would have had no problem in staying to help you then. But you didn't give me that option, and now I have to tell the families of those children that i couldn't bring their children home."

"If you had told Obi-wan this, you would have been allowed to leave."

Anakin shot a glare at Master Windu, "and if Obi-wan had told me what this was about, i would have told him." Laughing bitterly, Anakin sneered at Obi-wan, "I guess this is all your fault," reaching out, he placed a hand on his former Master's shoulder. "I hope you can live with yourself knowing that you just cost twenty two children their freedom."

"Skywalker, enough." Master Windu shook his head, "we need your help to find and kill Darth Maul."

"Will you help us?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin scowled, "You haven't given me a choice have you." when Obi-wan still looked at him questioning ly, Anakin growled. "Of cause I'll help!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_SHADES OF GREY.  
_**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

**_CHAPTER FOUR.  
_**

Ayleth and Malkyn stood as the door opened, when Anakin walked in, Ayleth let out a relieved sigh. "Please tell me we're leaving?"

"You are," Anakin nodded, "but I'm staying to help them deal with a Sith_"

"Wait, you're helping them?" Malkyn shook his head, "Why?!"

Shrugging, Anakin spread his hands, "they didn't give me much of a choice." Sighing he ushered Ayleth and Malkyn out into the hallway, "meet up with the others and try to track down the slavers."

"We can't just leave you here alone,' Ayleth scowled at Obi-wan, "he stunned you, what's stopping him from doing it again?"

Smiling tightly at her, Anakin shook his head. "I'll be fine, Ayleth. I promise."

"You know you can't trust them, right?" Malkyn shook his head, "I'd feel better if you let us stay with you."

Anakin closed his eyes, "so would I. But I won't endanger your lives either," he lead them back to the ship and sighed, "just get back to the others and keep them in line Malkyn. You're in charge until i get back."

x

Anakin watched as Ayleth and Malkyn boarded the ship, then he turned and strode back to Obi-wan looking at him he shrugged, "I thought you said Master Yoda was coming too?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "Master Yoda is leading a fleet to reinforce_"

"So he's not coming here then." Anakin cut him off and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "that's the best news I've had all day."

Obi-wan frowned, "what happened to you?" Anakin was so changed, so angry.

Cocking his head, Anakin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You really don't know, do you?" Shaking his head, Anakin closed his eyes. "After my Mother died, I was half mad with grief..." Taking a deep breath, Anakin's left hand clenched tightly. "I went to Master Yoda for 'advice', and do you know what he told me?"

"No," Obi-wan shook his head, "I don't know what he told you."

Anakin snorted, "he told me that Death was a natural part of life. That i shouldn't Mourn or miss Mom, but instead that i should _rejoice_ for those around me who transformed into the Force." Obi-wan flinched, but Anakin wasn't through. "I held my mother in my arms and watched her die as she tried and failed to tell me she loved me one last time, and he said that I should _rejoice_."

"Anakin," Obi-wan swallowed, "if you had come to me, i would have helped_"

"It hardly matters now, does it?" Anakin sighed, "do you know where Maul is?"

Shaking his head, Obi-wan licked his lips, "no. We haven't been able to find him since he and his brother Savage, left Florrum."

"Alright then." That complicated things, but only slightly. he barely noticed Master Windu approaching as he closed his eyes, since his mother's death, he had taught himself to control his visions to a point where he could have them at will - at least, most of the time. It was why his team had nicknamed him 'Prophet'.

"Anakin_"

Holding up a hand, concentrating, he breathed deeply and...

_A crystal blue lake... Green grassy plains... A waterfall... Maul attacking... Padme screaming in pain... Towering buildings... Airspeeders... _Gasping, Anakin opened his eyes, "Maul's going to Naboo.'

Obi-wan gaped, "how did you...?" Shaking his head, he smiled, "that was impressive."

Shrugging, Anakin took a deep breath, "I've had a lot of practice." unfortunately, because of his past as a slave, he was too personally connected to the slavers for his visions to be reliable. They had helped them to find and beat other criminals.

"Since we know where they are going to be, we should leave_"

"Only Maul is going to be on Naboo," Anakin cut Master Windu off, "Savage, is going to attack Coruscant."

Obi-wan blinked, "they're splitting up?"

"And so are we." Anakin said, he raised a hand as Master Windu made to protest, "_you_ asked for _my_ help. I don't take orders, i _give_ them." he told the Jedi master, "Obi-wan and I will go to Naboo, you can deal with Savage."

xx

Obi-wan sighed as he followed Anakin onto the small shuttle, "we can't beat the alone Anakin, I would suggest_"

"We'll be perfectly fine," Anakin snapped, sliding into the pilot's seat. "If we were facing Maul _and _Savage, it might be a problem."

Sighing, Obi-wan sat in the copilot's seat and shook his head, "You shouldn't underestimate him, Maul is dangerous."

"He's also alone," Anakin told him, "we are more than capable of defeating him."

Frowning at Anakin, Obi-wan sighed, "i know you're angry at me, but it is unwise not to listen to what i am telling you." he looked at Anakin and folded his arms, "you're being far too reckless_"

"Please tell me you're not actually trying to give me a lecture?" Shooting a steely glare at obi-wan, Anakin shook his head. "I am not your Padawan anymore, and I don't have to listen to anything you say anymore."

xxx

Master Windu shook his head as he stared at Yoda's hologram, "I think going to Skywalker for help, might have been a mistake." His anger was potent, lethal.

Yoda shook his head, _"confident I am, in my decision." _He told Master Windu, _"succeed, Obi-wan and Anakin will.__"_

"He is dangerous," and his anger towards the Jedi, the grief and pain he refused to let go of, would eventually lead him to become a Sith himself. "I don't think we can trust him."

_"Have faith in Obi-wan you must," _Yoda told him, _"our only hope, Skywalker may be, and Skywalker's only hope, Obi-wan is."_


	5. Chapter 5

**_SHADES OF GREY.  
_**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

**_CHAPTER FIVE.  
_**

"How exactly did you manage to put your team together?" Obi-wan asked, facing Anakin. With how angry he was, it was surprising that he could - not only lead a team_  
_but also gain their complete loyalty and trust.

Anakin bit his lip, sighing he shook his head. "I started out alone, Malkyn was the first to join me." He told Obi-wan quietly, "I saved him from a band of pirates, he chose to stay with me."

"And the others?" Obi-wan pressed, "you saved them too?"

Anakin shrugged, "mostly... Krea and Thea joined us when we stopped briefly on Alderaan to buy supplies." he glanced at obi-wan, the looked away. "It didn't take you long to replace me, did it?"

Obi-wan blinked, taken aback by the sudden change in topic. "R-replace... _You left_ Anakin, Master Yoda thought I would be most suited to Ahsoka as her Master." Looking at Anakin, he shook his head. "I looked for you_"

Anakin shrugged, "I didn't want to be found." he had needed to be alone, had needed to figure out what he was going to do.

"Anakin, you can't stay angry forever, you have to let this go."

Closing his eyes, Anakin's left hand clenched tight. "I can't," his jaw was clenched tight as he spoke.

Obi-0wan sighed, he didn't want to push too hard, but he couldn't say nothing either. "If you're not careful_"

"I _know_!" Anakin glared at him, "I know what I could become, alright. But there are some thing that you can't just... Let go of." Some pains that ran too deep. he'd told Obi-wan about his mother, and that was part of it. The other part, was Padme.

He had opened himself to her, revealed how he had felt - more than that, he had begged her to listen. It hadn't been enough, he hadn't been enough. And now, he was going back to Naboo, to save her.

x

Padme smiled as she saw Obi-wan and Anakin exiting the ship, Master Windu had contacted her to explain Anakin's vision and the danger of Maul's attack. "Obi-wan, it's good to see you again." She looked at Anakin and smiled, closing the few steps to hug him. "I've been so worried..." She frowned, pulling back when Anakin didn't return he hug, "Anakin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Anakin's voice was an angry snap, "there's no need to worry about me Senator Amildala." He glanced at Obi-wan, "you stay here."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "and where are you going?"

"To find where Maul is going to attack so we can surprise him," Anakin snarled over his shoulder as he walked away.

Padme gaped at his departing figure, "what is wrong with him?"

Sighing, Obi-wan shook his head. "I don't know," he watched Anakin leave and closed his eyes. "He told me that it was because of his Mother's death, but I can't help feeling like there's something more too this."

Padme shook her head, "he's so..." Angry didn't cover it, furious might come close. She sighed and shook her head, she just couldn't understand why Anakin was so angry; his Mother's death would no doubt be part of it, but it didn't explain why he had been so cold toward her...

Oh... Padme put her head in her hands, "it's me." Anakin was angry, at least partly, with her.

Obi-wan frowned, looking at her confused, "why would he be angry with you?" What could Padme have done that would have hurt him so badly?

"While he was protecting me here on naboo, Anakin told me he loved me... And I loved," padme broke off and swallowed, "i love him too. but at the time, he was training to be a Jedi, and I didn't want to ruin his future."

"You told him that you didn't love him?"

Shaking her head at Obi-wan, Padme closed her eyes. "I told him that we lived in a real world, that it wouldn't be possible, regardless of how we felt."

xx

Anakin shook his head, he didn't know why she had been confused by his actions, why should he have acted any different? how could she not understand, when he couldn't stop thinking of how she had refused him, refused to admit her own feelings.

Clenching his left hand, Anakin closed his eyes and focused, he had to find the location of the fight. Then he and Obi-wan could hide and wait for maul to arrive, they would defeat him, then he could go back to his team, back to his team and away from Padme and obi-wan and all the other Jedi.

Anakin closed his eyes, focusing on his vision... _he saw Master Qui-gon fighting over the power generator pit... saw him and Obi-wan fighting over the same place... _Anakin breathed out slowly, "Obi-wan." he spoke loudly into his borrowed comlink, "I think I know where we're going to be fighting Maul," he frowned, coming to naboo made no sense until now, Maul's focus was for his revenge, and this place was where he had been beaten... But it was also where Qui-gon had died, it held painful memories for Obi-wan...

Anakin snorted, Maul was trying to shake Obi-wan concentration, to distract him. it was a good tactic, but if his vision was anything to go by, it was a tactic that was going to fail.

he glanced up as he heard a ship approaching, felt the darkside converged around it. He had found the location just in time. Maul had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

**_SHADES OF GREY.  
_**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

**_CHAPTER SIX.  
_**

The Generator Pit echoed with the sound of three lightsabers clashing again and again and again. Anakin and Obi-wan attacked Maul, Anakin more agressively and ruthlessly then Obi-wan, who knew how deadly Maul was. The last time he had fought Maul here, he had been forced to watch Qui-gon die.

Anakin lunged forward, striking a series of brutally fast blows, that were blocked easily by Maul... At the same time as Obi-wan attacked from behind_

he was flung back, without Maul even looking at him. Landing hard on his back, Obi-wan gasped from breath, slowly pulling himself to his feet. He watched Anakin fighting, Maul had the upper hand now, was attack his former padawan, viciously, pushing the fight to an intense, super fast duel.

Rushing towards Anakin and Maul, Obi-wan watched in horror as one end of Maul's double ended lightsaber slashed across Anakin's side. He caught Anakin as he fell, looked up long enough to push Maul back away from them.

Anakin's face was pale, his eyes closed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Maul retreating. Closing his eyes, Obi-wan took a deep breath and lifted Anakin onto his shoulders. There would be other opportunities to defeat Maul. For now, he had to get Anakin to help.

x

Anakin groaned, hissing as pain lanced up his left side as he tried to sit up.

"Don't move," Obi-wan told him, trying to push him back down.

"Get off me!" Anakin snarled, shoving Obi-wan's hands off his shoulders. "I don't need your help!" Breathing hard, he closed his eyes. "What happened to Maul?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "he's gone." he told Anakin, "he escaped while i was helping you_"

"You let him escape?!" Anakin glowered at Obi-wan, "the whole idea was to kill him. You should have left me and fought him!"

"You were hurt," Obi-wan defended himself, "I was worried about you." Worried that he would have to watch Maul kill another person he cared about, "I had to makie sure you were alright."

Scowling, Anakin pushed himself to his feet. "Well now he knows we're after him," he snapped, "he knows I'm 'helping' you, and he probably knows we have a way to find him." Glaring at Obi-wan, he folded his arms, favouring his left side as he stood on weak legs. "We just lost the element of surprise," he continued, "instead of being one step ahead of him, we're three steps behind."

Obi-wan sighed, "I'm sorry Anakin." Standing to face him, Obi-wan folded his arms across his chest. "We can still defeat him."

"Well next time we get the chance, don't worry about me." Anakin shook his head, "focus on Maul so we can kill him!" Closing his eyes, Anakin forced himself to be calm. Concentrating, he opened himself to the Force... _Red sand... the sound of Tusken Raiders... and a feeling of intense rage and grief..._ Anakin felt his left hand clench, he knew where Maul was headed, knew why the Sith Lord had chosen that particular place.

Opening his eyes, he strode out of the medical center on Naboo. He heard Obi-wan following, knew that his former Master would ask him where they were going any second...

"Anakin?"

He almost smiled, he still knew him so well_ He stiffened as obi-wan reached out, grasping his right shoulder. "Get your hand off me."

"You need to rest."

Anakin shook his head, "I've been hurt a lot worse." he shrugged Obi-wan's hand off his shoulder, "we need to get moving. It'll take a few hours to get to Tatooine, and I'd rather leave as soon as possible."

xx

She was waiting at the ship when they arrived. Anakin came to a complete standstill, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I think it's rather obvious," Padme told him, "I'm coming with you."

Anakin snorted, "no you're not."

Padme raised her eyebrows, "we're can waste time arguing, or we can leave." She walked onto the ship, turning back she grinned, "are you coming Ani?"

Snarling, Anakin brushed passed her, "fine, come." he snapped, "just stay out of my way."

x

Once they were in hyperspace, there was nothing to do but wait. Obi-wan glanced at Padme and smiled, he'd guessed she would be coming. padme smiled back, then guestured for him to leave to cockpit.

Obi-wan smiled, nodding he stood from the co-pilot's seat. "if you're not going to use the bed, then I will." He told Anakin, he didn't expect a reply, and he didn't get one; Anakin barely glanced in his dirrection. As he walked out of the cockpit, he turned to face Padme, mouthing a silent "good luck."

As Padme sat down in the vacant co-pilot's seat, Anakin sighed. "Go away."

"No," Padme licked her lips, "I know why you're angry with me."

Anakin snorted, "it's not that hard to figure out."

"I need to tell you something_"

Anakin glared at her, "I'm not interested."

Closing her eyes, padme let out a slow breath. "I love you," they were the three hardest words she had ever uttered. Anakin's head snapped to face her, "I always loved you." She told him, "I just... I didn't want to ruin your future."

Anakin stared at he, silently, his eyes narrowed to angry pinpricks. "I laid myself open to you... bared my heart and soul for you to see. And you couldn't even show me the same respect, to tell me that you felt the same?"

Padme shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry Anakin, I thought I was doing the right thing_"

"How dare you think that you can tell me that you 'love me' now, and expect me to just let it go like nothing happened?!" Anakin glared at her venomously, "How dare you?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_SHADES OF GREY.  
_**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

**_CHAPTER SEVEN.  
_**

__Obi-wan cringed at Anakin's furious reaction to Padme's news, he hadn't expected Anakin to forgive her, not that soon - but he hadn't expected him to be that angry either.

As Anakin strode passed him, he kicked the edge of the bed. "You can stop pretending to be asleep," his voice was an angry snap as he glared down at him.

Obi-wan shook his head. "You shouldn't be angry at her Anakin," sitting up, he sighed, "she didn't want to ruin your future as a Jedi."

"My future as a Jedi?" He actually laughed, spreading his hands, Anakin glared at Obi-wan. "I didn't have a future as a Jedi!"

"And did you know that then?" Standing Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "did you know you were going to leave the Jedi Order, on naboo, when you told padme how you felt?"

"No." Anakin looked away from his former master.

"Then how do you think Padme would have felt if you two had been caught, and you had been expelled from the Order?" Obi-wan asked, "how long would it have been before you had resented her for ruining your future?"

Anakin scowled, "I would have at least wanted the chance." She growled angrily, "but she went ahead and made that choice for _us_, she decided we didn't have a chance." Shrugging, he shot a glare towards the cockpit, "I'm just _honouring _her decision."

x

Padme closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall as she listened to Anakin's angry tirade. She'd made a mistake, at the time, it had seemed like the best option - to not admit her feelings, to let him go...

It had been the biggest mistake of her life.

"Are you alright?"

Looking at Obi-wan, Padme nodded, "he hates me." she whispered, tears finally falling down her cheeks.

Shaking his head, Obi-wan placed a hand on her shoulder, "he's just hurt and angry." He didn't actually hate any of them, not Padme, not the Jedi, or even Obi-wan himself. "Just give him time."

"What if you're wrong?" She asked, "what if he doesn't love me anymore?"

Obi-wan glanced back toward Anakin, "then that is his choice to make."

xx

"We're here." Anakin strode back into the cockpit, he had slept for the remainder of the trip, allowing Obi-wan to pilot the ship."Land on that cliff side."

Obi-wan frowned, they were in the middle of nowhere. 'Why would Maul come here?"

Breathing deeply, Anakin shrugged as Obi-wan set the ship down as he'd directed. "This is where my mother died." Swallowing, he took a deep breath. "let's go."

Padme cleared her throat, "what am I supposed to do?"

"Stay on the ship," Anakin snapped back at her, "you won't be any help against him."

As they walked off the ship, Obi-wan sighed softly, "I suppose it's useless to tell you that she's sorry."

"Wouldn't mean anything, even if it were true." Anakin shot back, striding to toward the edge of the cliff. Maul was waiting, as Anakin had known he would be. Looking at Obi-wan he scowled, 'this time, don't concern yourself with me." Leaping down to the ground below, Anakin took a deep, shaky breath.

Obi-wan moved beside him, "I'll go in first." he told Anakin, "You_"

"We go in together," Anakin glared at him, "I'm fine." Whipping out his lightsaber, Anakin nodded towards Maul. "This time, don't let him escape."

x

Padme watched from the ship, her eyes wide as Anakin and Obi-wan rushed forward. Even injured, Anakin was amazing. He blocked every blow Maul sent his way, attacking ferociously, pushing the Sith Lord back. Obi-wan fought equally well, but he was more controlled...

It wasn't enough, if Anakin hadn't been injured, they might have stood a chance. But the longer the fight went on, the more obvious his pain became. Maul focused on him, merely blocking Obi-wan's attacks, barely acknowledging his presence.

Padme cringed, hissing in a worried breath as Anakin staggered... She couldn't just stand there and watch, couldn't sit by and do nothing while Anakin literally fought for his life. Taking a deep breath, Padme let it out slowly and ran from the ship.

x

Anakin cursed silently, blocking another brutal blow aimed at his left side. The effort made him gasp in pain. Obi-wan wasn't able to get passed Maul's defense, the Sith was blocking his every attack with ease, while focusing entirely on him_

The blaster bolt shot took them all by surprise, Maul's head snapped up, staring in surprise at Padme.

Anakin grinned, rushing in while he was distracted, Obi-wan taking the opportunity to launch a relentless series of controlled, brutal strikes. Anakin came in from behind this time, slicing at Maul's head. His blow was blocked. Just.

Maul's face twisted into an enraged snarl, his duel-bladed lightsaber, whirled, both blades focused on him. Padme's blaster shot, hit him in the back, Obi-wan's diagonal slash, sliced deep into Maul's shoulder.

Maul roared, pushing them back as he ran. The sand around them was whipped into a swirling dust cloud, blocking the Sith Lord's escape. When the dust cleared, he was gone.

Breathing hard, Anakin stared at padme. if not for her intervention, they wouldn't have been able to injure Maul at all. It would have been them retreating instead.

_He and Padme were back-to-back, fighting droids and flying Geonosians, Anakin glanced at her, grinning. "You call this diplomacy?"_

_"No," padme answered, grinning back, "I call it aggressive negotiations."_

He barely realised he was moving, striding to her. Padme's eyes were wide as she saw Anakin approaching, she expected him to yell at her, so when he gripped her shoulders gently, leaning down to kiss her, it took her by complete surprise. Closing her eyes, padme wrapped her arms around him, leaning upward, deepening the already passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**_SHADES OF GREY.  
_**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT.  
_**

Anakin stared down at Padme as he pulled back, shaking his head, he took a deep breath. "Never again," he said quietly. Padme felt her heart freeze, unsure what he meant, part of her sure he was never going to forgive her. "Never lie to me like that again."

Relief exploded through her, nodding, Padme leaned against him. "I promise."

"I think we should be going."

Anakin's face twisted into a scowl as he looked up at Obi-wan, "I don't remember asking your opinion." He snapped, glaring viciously.

Obi-wan's eyes went wide, a moment ago, he had been completely happy. Now he was even angrier than before. "Anakin, we have to find Maul now." he was hurt, his injuries would slow him down, would make him easier to beat.

"I'm well aware of what we have to do!" Padme gaped as Anakin stepped away from her, he marched up to Obi-wan, stopping right in front of him. "I'm not your pathetic Padawan anymore, I make my own decisions now." his voice was a low growl. "That was one of the best parts about leaving, I don't have to listen to you anymore."

Raising his hands, Obi-wan took a step back. "I only meant_"

"I don't care what you meant, or what you think!"

Darting forward, Padme inserted herself between the pair, "Ani, calm down." She smiled at him gently, "let's go back to the ship."

Anakin scowled at Obi-wan, turning away, he strode back toward the ship. Padme closed her eyes, shaking her head, she sighed. "He didn't mean it," looking at Obi-wan, she smiled reassuringly, "he's just upset." The way he had acted, was exactly like he had been after his mother died. "being here again, where his mother died."

Obi-wan blanched, "Maul chose the perfect place." The one place that would do the most harm. Sighing, he shook his head, "we should get back to the ship, before Anakin leaves without us."

x

"Malkyn, answer me!"

Obi-wan and Padme froze as they reached the cockpit, Padme licked her lips, "Ani? Is something wrong?" If anything happened to his friends, while he wasn't there, Anakin would never forgive himself.

Shaking his head, Anakin ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know,' he snapped, "they're not answering." Closing his yes, Anakin took a deep breath, focusing on his team, concentrating... he saw nothing, snarling, Anakin slammed his left fist into the side of the ship. "Damn it!" Being here had destroyed his focus, he couldn't see anything.

Sitting in the co-pilot's seat, Obi-wan reached for the controls, turning on the ship's scanner. Anakin frowned at him, "what are you doing?"

"Tracking your ship," he said simply, "if your friends are in trouble, we'll find them."

"We've found them," Padme leaned over Anakin's shoulder. "Orvax IV..." She frowned, Orvax IV was a slave trading planet. "They must have found the slavers."

"And decided to go after them without me," Anakin growled, taking a deep breath, he started the ship. "Maul's going to have to wait," he was not going to abandon his friends.

xx

Ayleth sat huddled in the dungeon cell with the other 'slaves', Malkyn lay unconscious beside her. The rest of the group; Krea, Vezian, Evain, Absolon, Fendrel and Thea, had been taken to a different cell with the children.

She was with nine, rough looking men. The shock collar around her neck, was the same as their's. She'd agreed with Malkyn when he'd suggested they go in after the slaver traders, they'd both been wrong. Now her team was captured, their leader was - somewhere - and she had no idea how to get them out of this situation.

"Is your friend alright?"

She looked up at the man who had spoken. he was about Anakin's age, shaggy black hair hung just below his ears, dark brown eyes stared at her kindly. "Who are you?"

He smiled, "I'm Kitster Banai."

Ayleth laughed, of all the people she'd run into. At his confused look, she grinned, "I think we have a mutual friend." She told him, "Anakin Skywalker."

Kitster grinned, "you know Ani?"

She stared at kitser incredulously, "you call him Ani?" Oh she was definitely using that against Anakin when she got out of here.

Nodding, Kitster smiled. "It was what his mother called him," he sat beside her. "Last I heard, he was training to be a Jedi."

"He left," Ayleth explained, "these days he's the leader of our group."

Raising his eyebrows, Kitster cocked his head. "What group would that be?"

"The Sky Resistance."

He was laughing before she'd finished, "tell me," he looked at her, grinning, "who came up with the name for your team?"

Ayleth grinned at Kitster, "Not Anakin, that's for sure." Looking at Malkyn, she sniffed, "we never should have tried to take on the slavers without him."

x

Anakin ran his hands through his hair, his eyes closed as he fought back the anger and fear raging inside him. he was angry at himself for the most part, glaring at Obi-wan, he shook his head. "I never should have left them."

"Anakin," sighing, obi-wan shook his head. "This isn't your fault."

"No, it's yours!" If Obi-wan hadn't stunned him, forcing him to stay. The slavers would have been dealt with, his team, his friends, wouldn't be in danger now. "I never should have let you talk me into helping you!" he snarled, "I should have let you deal with Maul yourself!"

"Anakin, it's alright." Padme told him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll save them."

Glaring at Obi-wan, Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Padme was right, he needed to be calm. Reaching up he curled his fingers around Padme's hand, smiled slightly as she squeezed his hand in return. he would save his friends, he would not fail them.

x

Malkyn had landed the ships in a clearing surrounded by trees, concealing them from view. Anakin leaped out of their ship, striding towards the city. Even though Ayleth couldn't communicate with him through the Force, now that he was on the planet he could sense her.

Padme jogged after him, followed by Obi-wan.

Anakin closed his eyes as he walked, breathing deeply, he forced himself to concentrate, he needed to know where Ayleth and the rest of his team were. There was no guarantee that his premonition power would work, not only because he was still rattled by having to return to the place his mother had died, but also because he had never been able to see the slavers - or anything involving them... _a dark cell crammed with adult men, Malkyn laying unconscious on the floor, Ayleth crouched beside him... crying children in a different cell, Krea, Vezian, Evain, Absolon, Fendrel and Thea trying to calm them... _Anakin took a deep breath, they were in the dungeon.

As he made to continue forward, obi-wan pulled him back, "we need a plan Anakin."

"Get your hand off me!" Shrugging Obi-wan off, Anakin growled at him, "I don't need your help! And I didn't ask for it!" he could save his team on his own.

"Anakin, Obi-wan is right." grasping his hand, his left hand, Padme smiled at him reassuringly. "We will save them," his team, and anyone else who was there. "But rushing in there, is only going to get you killed."

"I think you'd be surprised by what I can do," Anakin pulled his hand out of Padme's, "they need me now, not after we make some complicated plan that takes hours to carry out."

"Ok, so what are you gong to do?" Padme asked.

Shrugging, Anakin turned and walked toward the city, "I'm going to get my friends back."

"And do you know _how _you're going to do that?"

Anakin tensed at Obi-wan's question, "I know what I'm doing." He could look after himself, he didn't need Obi-wan's 'help', he could, and would, save his friends on his own.

xx

Ayleth grinned as she heard fighting break out in the dungeon outside, she flashed her grin at Kitster, "Ani's here."

Laughing, Kitster shook his head. "Somehow I don't think he'll want to be called that anymore." As the sound of fighting grew closer, Kitser stood frowning. "He's not alone," there was too much fighting going on for one person to cause it.

"Well he was helping a Jedi," Ayleth shrugged, "I guess the Jedi's helping him now."

Someone - or something - crashed against the outside of their cell door, then a lightsaber stabbed through the lock... Anakin stood with Krea, Vezian, Evain, Absolon, Fendrel and Thea, as the door slid open, behind them were the kids - all twenty two of them.

Grinning, Ayleth walked to him. "Nice entrance _Ani_," she couldn't help it, hadn't been able to resist.

Anakin's eyebrows rose in surprise, then he focused on Kitster. Ayleth saw the recognition, saw him staring at his old friend, trying to place him. Kitster smiled, "I was just telling Ayleth about the only podrace you ever won."

Anakin blinked, then his eyes widened, "Kitster?" He couldn't believe it, "what are you doing here?"

Shrugging, Kitster sighed, "I stupidly tied to stop the slavers from taking a bunch of kids on my own and got myself caught."

Anakin chuckled as he removed the shock collars from the men, he turned to Kitster, "you're right, that was stupid."

x

Master Windu gaped as he saw the large number of children coming off the three ships, some were barely five years old, others looked around thirteen or fourteen, all of them were pale and scared.

Anakin came off the shuttle with two boys around four held him his arms, Obi-wan and Padme followed, guiding five more children off the ship. Anakin saw his horrified look and shrugged, "I did warn you."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "they all need medical attention..." he glanced at Anakin as he winced, shifting one of the boy's on his left hip. "You should get some rest too Anakin."

Setting the boys down, he motioned for them to follow the other children, who were being taken to the Medbay. Looking at Obi-wan, Anakin shook his head. "I'm fine."

Obi-wan shook his head, "Anakin please, just let me help_"

Anakin's face twisted into an angry scowl, "I don't _your _help!" He growled, "I can look after myself just fine!"

Obi-wan closed his eyes and shook his head, "you know, Maul will only be defeated by a team who are working together." Looking at Anakin he shrugged, "since you can't work with me, I think you should go."

Anakin blinked in shock, "you brought me into this," he snarled.

"And now I'm telling you to leave," Obi-wan shook his head, "I'm have never been more insulted in my life, then I have in the last two days with you." Turning away, Obi-wan sighed. "You can leave anytime you want, I'm done trying to help you."

Anakin gaped at Obi-wan's departing figure, then he shook his head. If that was what he wanted, then it was fine by him. "Come on," he looked at his team, "we're leaving."

Ayleth cleared her throat, "you might be ready to leave, but we're not." Malkyn needed medical attention, and all of them were tired and needed rest.

Anakin closed his eyes, "alright. We're leaving in the morning."

"You're not really going to just leave are you?"

Looking at Padme, Anakin shrugged, "you heard Obi-wan_"

"Yes, i did," Padme cut in, "he's hurt Anakin. You've done nothing but insult disrespect him right from the start." Taking his hand, Padme sighed. "I know you don't really hate him," she said quietly, "but he doesn't, Ani. he believes that you _do _hate him."

Anakin closed his eyes, "Padme_"

"_Anakin_. You told me that he's like a father to you," Padme folded her arms, "feelings like that don't just disappear."

As she walked away, Anakin frowned. He'd been angry for so long...

_"Why do i get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?"_

_He stared at Obi-wan and shook his head, "don't say that Master, you're the closest thing I have to a father."  
_

_"Then why don't you listen to me?"  
_

_I am trying."_

Anakin swallowed at the memory, Obi-wan would never forgive him now. He would take on Maul alone if he had to...

_"... Anakin, I can't take Dooku alone. I need you!"_

Anakin groaned silently, Obi-wan had come to him, had asked from his help... And he'd done nothing but insult him. Shaking his head, Anakin bit his lip, he had o put this right.

x

Obi-wan looked up as Anakin entered his sleeping quarters, "I thought you were leaving." He stood and folded his arms, "or have you come to insult me some more?"

Anakin flinched, "I guess I deserve that." Swallowing, he took a deep breath, "I came to apologise."

Obi-wan's eyebrows shot up, "what brought this on?"

"Padme," Anakin shook his head, "I thought I was angry at you." he said quietly, "but really, i was just angry." Stepping closer, Anakin looked down at the floor, before forcing himself to look Obi-wan in the eyes. "i took it out on you, and that wasn't fair... I'm sorry Obi-wan."

Obi-wan slowly smiled, "you know, i think that is the fastest I've ever seen you apologise."

Anakin nodded, smiling weakly. "If you still want my help..." he paused, letting the offer hand in the air.

Obi-wan slung and arm around his shoulders, "we'll take on Maul, _together_."


	9. Chapter 9

**_SHADES OF GREY.  
_**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

**_CHAPTER NINE.  
_**

CHAPTER NINE

Ayleth cocked her head as she saw Anakin walking back with Obi-wan, the few times she had seen Anakin with Obi-wan, Anakin had looked like he wanted to kill him. Now...

They were laughing, and smiling. "Well he looks happier."

Padme frowned, then glanced back. Smiling, she stood, and walked towards the duo. Anakin smiled as she approached, closing his eyes as she hugged him.  
Smiling up at him, Padme grinned, "was that really so hard?"

Anakin snorted, "surprisingly..." he glanced at Obi-wan and grinned mischievously, "...yes."

Padme laughed, shaking her head, he was incorrigible. "Ani!"

"What? Have you ever tried apologizing to him?" Anakin asked, jerking his head at Obi-wan, "You'd think it'd be easy, but it's not." Particularly when he'd felt as guilty as he had.

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "Are you teasing me?"

"No," Laughing, Anakin flashed a grin, "I'd never do that."

Ayleth jogged over, "What's so funny?"

Anakin shrugged, "We're just making fun of Obi-wan."

"Well you are," Padme shook her head, "it's not very nice."

"As opposed to how I was acting before?' Anakin asked innocently, "Coz I think compared to that, I'm being very nice..." Breaking off, Anakin blinked hard as his vision blurred, as he swayed, he felt Obi-wan grasp his arm to keep him steady.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "You just have to be stubborn, don't you?" He asked, his voice laden with concern.

Anakin shook his head, only causing him to become more dizzy. "I'm fine..." Groaning, Anakin winced and clutched his wounded left side.

"Ani?" Padme, stepped back slightly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Taking a deep breath, Anakin pulled away from Obi-wan. Forcing himself to stay on his feet, Anakin grinned weakly, "See? Perfectly fine." At least for a second, before his legs gave way beneath him.

"Anakin!"

Padme was kneeling over him, her face creased with worry. Trying to sit up, Anakin gasped as his side throbbed nastily, his vision blurring worse than before. He vaguely noticed Obi-wan crouch over him, before his eyes closed and his sunk into a pit of darkness... temporarily relieving him of his pain.

x

Padme's eyes were wide as she stared at Anakin, "What happened?"

Sighing, Obi-wan shook his head, "I have a fairly good idea." reaching out, he gently lifted the left side of Anakin's shirt - the wound was swollen and bright red, slowly oozing yellow pus. Obi-wan closed his eyes, "I hate it when I'm right."

Padme stood, "Let's get him to the Medbay."

Shaking his head, Obi-wan used the Force to lift Anakin gently from the floor.

xx

Sweat dripped from his skin as Anakin turned in his bed. He felt terrible, hot and cold at the same time, and he couldn't stop shivering. Groaning, he opened his eyes slowly, only to squeeze them shut again as bright light assaulted them. Opening them again, and blinking several times to clear his vision, he turned his head to the side to see Padme asleep. As he tried to sit up, he gasped as pain seared his left side-

"You're impossible." Obi-wan's voice made him turn his head the other way. When he was looking at his former master, Obi-wan folded his arms, "You never could admit when you were hurt."

Anakin smiled weakly, "Some things don't change."

"It's not funny Anakin," Obi-wan said sternly, "you're only this bad now, because you refused treatment."

"We were busy," Anakin looked away from him, "I got... carried away."

That was an understatement, Obi-wan shook his head, "Well next time, don't." He sighed in frustration, "You'll end up killing yourself if you're not careful."

Grinning, Anakin shrugged, "Where's the fun in being 'careful'?" He asked, "You need to loosen up, have some fun once in awhile."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, gesturing to Anakin as he laid in the bed, "This is fun?"

"No," Anakin admitted, "but before this was."

"You really are impossible." Padme murmured as she lifted her head up.

Anakin smiled at her, "And if I was careful, I'd be boring." Grinning, he shrugged, "Would we really want..." ._..Maul and Savage at the controls of their ship... The Resolute... Maul attacking as the clones tried to defend the terrified children... A little girl screaming as the red lightsaber stabbed her..._ Anakin gasped and sat up quickly, his eyes closed as he took several deep breaths. Ignoring the burning pain from his wound, Anakin stared at Obi-wan in horror at what he had seen.

"What's wrong?" Obi-wan and Padme asked together.

Taking another deep breath, Anakin shook his head, "We don't have to look for Maul, or Savage." Looking at Obi-wan, and Padme, Anakin swallowed. "They're coming to us."**_  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_SHADES OF GREY.  
_**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

CHAPTER TEN

Padme looked on in concern as Anakin moved feverishly in his sleep. She could do little for him at the moment... but at least she was doing what she could. Putting a cold cloth on his forehead, she sighed. _'Why must you be so stubborn, Ani?'_ She thought to herself.

Ahsoka came in, and stood by Padme. "How is he doing?" She asked.

"Not too good... he's burning with a high fever." Padme sighed.

"I guess he is as stubborn as Master told me."

Padme chuckled weakly, "he's very stubborn." Annoyingly so at times,

"He seems so different from what Master told me he was like." Padme turned her head to look at Ahsoka.

"He's had a very hard life, Ahsoka. Maybe you should ask him about his past sometime. You never know what you might learn. It might even benefit you as a jedi padawan." She said with a light chuckle.

Ahsoka sat beside Padme, "I still don't understand why he was so angry."

"He was really just angry in general. Probably mainly at himself. That's how he is."

"He seemed happy to be with you," She'd seen them before Anakin had collapsed, "I think you helped him."

"I wish I could help him more... but there is only so much I could do." Padme said as she replaced the wet rag with a colder one.

x

"He didn't say when they were coming?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "No, but I would guess fairly soon from his reaction."

Master Windu frowned, "What exactly did Anakin say happened?"

"Basically, he said that he had seen Maul and Savage attacking the clones and children aboard the Resolute."

"Then prepare for an attack, we must." Obi-wan and Windu looked behind them in surprise as Yoda walked towards them. They continued on and began to plan.

x

Anakin opened his eyes once again, even though he still felt awful, it wasn't as bad as he had felt before. He noticed Padme wasn't in sight, but Ahsoka was. She smiled at him and replaced the wet rag.

"Hey there, Skyguy," Anakin's eye twitched. "Padme is taking a little rest while I watch over you."

"That's nice to know, Snips." Ahsoka seemed almost unaffected. "But I can take care of myself."

"Right, and you've been doing such a good job at that."

Smiling at her, Anakin rolled his eyes, "Everyone has an off day occasionally." Closing his eyes, he sighed. "What's happening with the preparations for Mal and Savage's attack?"

"Master Obi-wan, Master Windu and Master Yoda are putting a battle plan together."

Yoda. Anakin let out another sigh, raising an eyebrow, Ahsoka chuckled at his expression. "You really don't like Master Yoda, do you?"

"He's the reason I left the Jedi Order," Anakin told her, opening his eyes, he saw he confused expression. "I went to him after my Mother died," Anakin explained, "his advice was... less than helpful."

"And because of that, you left?"

Anakin shrugged, "I was angry and grieving, it seemed like a good idea."

"What did master Yoda tell you?" Ahsoka asked, "For you to leave the Order it must have been-"

"He told me that I shouldn't mourn or miss Mom, that I should rejoice that she was gone instead."

Ahsoka blanched, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know," Anakin smiled, "does Obi-wan still give long lectures every time you do something wrong?"

Laughing, Ahsoka nodded, "I thought that was just me."

"Apparently it's 'just him'." He smiled as he thought of some of the adventures he had with Obi-wan. "Have you had to save him yet?"

"A few times already... although he won't admit one or two of them. Seems I got us in the mess in the first place." Anakin laughed at that fact.

"That happened with me too. Although if memory serves me right, it was only once."

"You sound like you have had a lot of adventures. Maybe you'd be willing to share some with me sometime?" She asked curiously and hopeful at the same time.

"Sure thing, as long as you share yours with me too." Anakin grinned, closing his eyes as he yawned.

"You're supposed to be resting."

Opening his eyes, Anakin smiled at Padme, "I am resting." He told her, "Look, I'm lying down and everything."

"Everything but sleeping," Padme sat opposite Ahsoka, reaching out, she held a hand to Anakin's forehead, "well your fever's down." Anakin sighed as he subconsciously leaned into her touch. Ahsoka seemed to be the only one to notice at the time.

"You see, nothing to worry about." … Maul and Savage at the controls of their ship... The Resolute... Maul attacking as the clones tried to defend the terrified children... A little girl screaming as the red lightsaber stabbed her... It was the same vision, only this time he knew that the attack was imminent. Gasping, Anakin pushed himself up and swung his legs out of the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Padme tried to push him back down, "You need to rest-"

"They're coming now!" Anakin told her, pushing passed Ahsoka as she tried to lay a hand on his shoulder.

xx

Obi-wan frowned as Anakin strode towards them, if he hadn't known that he was injured and feverish, he would have sworn he was fine. "You should be resting."

"Well if I was resting, I wouldn't be able to tell you that Maul and Savage are coming now."

Master Windu closed his eyes, "We need to get ready."

Looking around, Anakin raised his eyebrows at the assembled clone troops, "What are you doing?"

"Preparing for their attack." Obi-wan said, looking confused.

Anakin snorted and let out a dramatic sigh, "You still choose the most complicated way to do things." Shaking his head, Anakin rolled his eyes as Obi-wan continued to frown, "They're coming here."

"Know that, we do," Master Yoda commented, "why we are preparing, that is."

"They're coming here," Anakin repeated, "which means they're in a ship." Anakin said, speaking very slowly.

"And?"

Looking at Obi-wan, Anakin shrugged, "Why don't we just blow their ship up before they get here?"

The three jedi masters frowned, Obi-wan cocked his head, "It would be easier than fighting them after their on board."_ 'Why didn't we think of that?'_

"Do you know when their coming?" Ahsoka asked, her face clearly showing her worry.

Anakin nodded, "In just under five minutes." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and-

"What are you doing?"

Anakin sighed at Ahsoka's question, "I'm _trying_ to see where they'll be coming out of hyperspace."

Ahsoka whistled, "You can do that?"

"When I'm not being distracted by annoying padawans," He snapped lightly. As Ahsoka fell silent, he breathed deeply again, concentrating on the vision, he focused on the moment they appeared.

Obi-wan watched as Anakin began to move, his eyes still closed, he walked slowly, steadily until he stood facing the glass of the bridge, then he turned to the left...

"Over there," The entire Resolute jolted for a moment, then began to turn.

Ahsoka gaped, "He's controlling the entire ship with the Force!"

Blinking, Anakin nodded, "They'll come at us head on now."

"That was amazing!" Ahsoka gasped, "How can you do that?"

Smiling, Anakin shrugged, "I practiced." Grinning at Obi-wan, he nodded to the guns, "We did agree to take them on together."

Laughing, Obi-wan nodded, "We did." He smiled, moving to one of the blasters, "I thought you might have forgotten."

Anakin's expression grew serious, squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath, "Ten seconds."

Frowning, Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "You can't be serious."

"He's never wrong on a countdown," Ayleth interjected, "if he says ten seconds then-"

"Four," Anakin looked at Obi-wan, "get ready," in his head he slowly counted down, three, two, one...

As the ship entered the system, Ahsoka shook her head, "That really is amazing."

"Thanks Snips," Glancing at Obi-wan, Anakin grinned mischievously, "maybe sometime your Master could teach you." Ahsoka looked hopefully at Obi-wan who gaped at Anakin.

"Really? That'd be great!"

Obi-wan looked away thinking this would be trouble later on. "Maybe some other time, my Padawan." 'Perhaps after Anakin teaches me.'

Anakin flashed him a grin, "Are you ready?" He asked, nodding toward the approaching ship. Obi-wan nodded in response. "Keep them busy, would you?" Anakin asked his former master who then began to fire at the ship. As he had expected, the blasts were dodged.

Watching how they moved and dodged each blast, Anakin finally fired. The ship exploded with his single shot.

Everyone one seemed stunned as they look at Anakin, but Ahsoka recovered first. "Well, that was anticlimactic..."


	11. Chapter 11

**_SHADES OF GREY.  
_**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Anakin turned to face Ahsoka, his eyes narrowing. "Anticlimactic?" folding his arms, Anakin shook his head. "It was a gigantic explosion..." he snapped, "How is that 'Anticlimactic', Snips?"

Grinning, Ahsoka shrugged, "No fight, no danger, and they didn't even get close enough for the explosion to rock our ship." She commented, counting each reason off on her fingers.

Rolling his eyes, Anakin sighed, "Some people just can't be pleased."

"Well I am impressed," Obi-wan smiled at him, "you have learned a lot since you left."

"Maybe sometime I could give you lessons." Anakin laughed, then gasped in pain, clutching his left side.

"Come on," Obi-wan swung Anakin's left arm over his shoulder, "let's get you back to the Medbay."

Anakin staggered slightly, wincing in pain as he leaned on Obi-wan. "Next time, you can find someone else to play 'Hero'."

"But you play the role so well," Obi-wan said with a grin.

Anakin returned Obi-wan's grin "Then it's time to teach someone else how it's done," His expression sobered slightly as he sighed, "I did miss you master."

"I missed you too Anakin," Obi-wan smiled at Anakin, he'd been so worried about him, now he was just glad to have him back.

x

"How long have you been with Anakin?" Ahsoka asked Ayleth.

Looking at her, Ayleth smiled. "Just over five months," she sighed and shook her head. "I was being hunted by my village." She explained, when Ahsoka frowned, Ayleth closed her eyes. "I come from a very remote planet, my village, knew nothing of the Force."

Ahsoka's eyes widened with understanding, "You're a Force Sensitive..."

Ayleth nodded, "I was too old to train as a Jedi..." She paused and bit her lip before continuing, "... So Anakin has been training me himself."

"I'm not sure he's technically allowed to do that," Ahsoka said quietly, when Ayleth stiffened, she placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "But I won't tell anyone," Ahsoka smiled at her, "your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks," Ayleth smiled, "I wouldn't want to get Anakin in trouble." She glanced at the rest of the Sky Resistance, "he's saved most of us you know." She told Ahsoka, "Malkyn and his brother Koryn were taken as prisoners, Koryn died before Anakin arrived, but he saved Malkyn..."

Ahsoka discovered that most of the others, had similar stories.

Vezian had been in a village that had been attacked by a rogue mercenary group, Evain had been targeted by a bounty hunter, Absolon was the only survivor of a horrific ship crash that had killed the rest of his family, and Fendrel had been set up by the bounty hunter group he'd been part of when a job had gone wrong.

Anakin had saved them all, taken them as his own and given them something to believe in, he'd given them hope.

xxx

"How is he?" He hadn't heard Yoda and master Windu approach as he watched Anakin and Padme from outside the med-bay.

Looking at Master Windu, Obi-wan shrugged, smiling. "Much better," Anakin's wound had begun to heal with the earlier treatment. "Anakin should be mostly healed by morning."

"Good news, that is." Yoda said, then the old Jedi shook his head sadly. "Agree to return to the Jedi Order, Skywalker will not."

"No..." Obi-wan agreed. "He may be willing to work with us, but I don't think he will ever be a Jedi again."

xx

Padme smiled, holding Anakin's hand as he laid in the bed. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know..." Anakin shook his head, "I never thought I'd want to be a Jedi again..." Biting his lip, Anakin sighed, "... It's too late now." He'd been so angry, he hadn't realized how bigger a mistake leaving the Jedi Order had been. "I guess I'll keep doing what I've been doing."

Seeing the slightly hurt look in Padme's eyes, Anakin smiled. "I won't disappear again Padme, I promise." That much he did know, but someone had to protect the galaxy from the criminals... and right now, that 'someone' was him.

"Do you miss being a Jedi?" Padme asked, smiling sadly as he nodded. Anakin sighed and shook his head.

"I'm starting to think that I never should have left." Looking at Padme, he sighed. "Leaving the Jedi Order was the biggest mistake I've ever made."


	12. Chapter 12

**__****_SHADES OF GREY._**

**__****_(Set during Star Wars Clone Wars, Ahsoka is Obi-wan's Padawan.) _**Padme never admitted her love to Anakin.

**_With the loss of his mother and the aftermath of Geonosis, Anakin left the Jedi and disappeared... After his ship crashes on an uninhabited planet, Obi-wan is rescued by a group of 'Resistance Fighters' lead by Anakin; but his former Padawan is changed, angry and bitter - can Obi-wan help him find peace, or will Anakin turn to the darkside?_**

_**CHAPTER TWELVE.**_

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Looking at Padme as he walked towards the bridge, Anakin smiled. "I'm fine Padme," His wound from Maul's lightsaber was all but healed. "What I need to do, is contact the parents of the children so I can take them home."

"They're all from the same village?" Padme asked, remembering what he'd told her last night.

"The slavers attacked the village, while everyone was running scared, they rounded up as many children as they could and forced them onto their ship." The entire attack had lasted less than five minutes.

Padme's eyes were wide as she shook her head, "That's horrible."

"The village's Leader contacted me," Anakin smiled, gently taking her hand, "At least I can give him good news."

"I'm proud of you, Ani," Padme smiled at him,as they walked into the Bridge. "In two days, you took down a group of slave traders, and destroyed two Sith Lords."

Grinning, Anakin shrugged, "I guess I'm having a good week..." He frowned at Obi-wan and cocked his head, "It wasn't an accident was it?"

"What, wasn't an accident?" Obi-wan asked, smiling at Anakin innocently.

Rolling his eyes, Anakin sighed, "Finding me." Walking forward, he folded his arms, "In fact, I'm betting the only 'accident' was crashing your ship."

Shaking his head, Obi-wan smiled, "Actually, it _was_ just a coincidence, Ahsoka and I were supposed to be escorting Senator Greyshade back to Vorzyd V, our ship malfunctioned when we made the jump to hyperspace."

"So you suddenly asking me to help you with Maul-?"

"Was Master Yoda's idea," Obi-wan sighed, shaking his head sadly. "We've only just received word that Senator Greyshade, never made it to Vorzyd V."

Anakin grimaced and shook his head, "You can't figure out what happened?"

"Oh, we know we were sabotaged." Obi-wan managed a small smile, "We just don't know who took the Senator, or where they are now."

Grinning, Anakin shrugged, "I think I can help with that." Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath, focusing the Force, bending it to his will... _Snow and Ice surrounded him... five angry men... Senator Greyshade tied up, the leader of the group standing over him, pointing a blaster into his face, "You'll have the credits brought here, or you'll die."..._  
"He's on Bakarr," Shaking his head, Anakin sighed. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you were assigned to protect him because he'd been receiving threats?"

"According to him, he owed a lot of people money." Smiling, Obi-wan shook his head. "I still can't believe the control you have over your powers."

"I had a lot of time to practice," After his mother had died, he had promised he would never fail again.

Obi-wan frowned at Anakin in concern, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Nag, nag, nag..." Anakin grinned at Obi-wan, rolling his eyes, as he shook his head, "I'm fine." Anakin frowned and shook his head, "What are we going to do with the children?" If he helped Obi-wan, then he couldn't take the children back to the village at the same time.

Ahsoka thought over his question before thinking of something. "What if they were taken to the Jedi Temple until we're done finding the Senator? That is... if you are willing to help us?"

Anakin grinned at her, glancing at Obi-wan. "That depends... Am I going to be stunned this time?"

"Well," Obi-wan shrugged and grinned a little. "I suppose that all depends on whether or not we have to convince you to stay." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I guess I could help out for a while," He smiled at Padme, then looked back at Obi-wan. "I have a lot of lost time to make up for."

xx

Ayleth grinned at Anakin as she stood with the rest of their team "So, what are we doing this time?"

"Well..." Anakin grinned back at her, "... Hopefully nothing that gets us caught."

The team scowled at him for the reference to what had happened when they didn't have Anakin with them.

Kitster laughed, "He's never going to let you live that down."

Vezian folded his arms, "It wasn't our fault!"

Anakin cleared his throat before grinning again. "We are going to send the children to the Jedi temple with Master Windu and Master Yoda. Whether you go with them or not is up to you. I however will be going..." He paused to sigh in mock exasperation, "...with Obi-wan and his padawan, Ahsoka to help them rescue a senator that they seem to have misplaced... again" He muttered the last part under his breath.

"You'd think he'd have learned by now..." Krea grinned at her twin sister, before looking to Anakin. "... I think I speak for all of us, when I say that we're coming with you."

Another voice soon joined in the conversation. "I hope you realize that I am also going with you as well."

Anakin turned to see Padme causing him to groan and roll his eyes. "With all due respect, it is hardly the work of a senator to be fighting."

"That's why it's called 'aggressive negotiations', am I right?"

Anakin had to try quite hard to keep from smiling. "Can't you just stay _out _of trouble for once?"

Padme folded her arms and lifted her chin, "Haven't you given up trying to argue with me yet?"

"It's pointless to argue with her Anakin." Obi-wan sighed as he joined them, "I just spent fifteen minutes telling her she couldn't come..." He glanced at padme, then shrugged as he faced Anakin. "I think you can guess who won."

Anakin couldn't help but snort a little at his response. Looking at Padme he sighed, "Fine, but if you get into trouble-"

"You'll be there to rescue me," Padme smiled at him, "so, when are we going?"

Anakin shrugged, smiling as Ahsoka jogged up to them. "As soon as we're all on board my ship."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "And who said we were using your ship?"

"I'm sorry," Anakin folded his arms, "who was it who asked for my help?"

Rolling his eyes, Obi-wan sighed. "Well, at least I'll be able to keep my dignity this time."

Draping an arm over Obi-wan's shoulders, Anakin grinned. "You're flying with us now," he said, following the rest of his team onto the ship. "Dignity's got nothing to do with it."


End file.
